Electronic devices include various kinds of heat generating elements. For example, heat generating elements such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphics processing unit (GPU) are employed in electronic devices such as servers, super computers, and personal computers. To prevent heat generating elements from overheating, electronic devices in which a heat generating element is employed use various types of cooling mechanisms. Examples of such cooling mechanisms include air cooling systems and liquid cooling systems.